


Stupid Fucking Copier

by aquartertil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles is Legal, Teacher Peter Hale, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquartertil/pseuds/aquartertil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a TA for Harris stuck with the task of making copies. He has to fight the copy machine but Peter comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Fucking Copier

Stiles hates being a teacher’s assistant. He wasn’t allowed to have a free period unless he took classes at the local community college which he totally wasn’t going to do. It’s second semester of senior year; he wasn’t gonna tank his college GPA because he was lazy in high school. Because of this, he had to be a TA for Mr. Harris. And if that wasn’t bad enough, he had to use the copier.

The copier’s small room is _at least_ 10 degrees hotter than the rest of the school and smells of warm ink, slightly sour and super nauseating. Stiles is sure that can’t be good for his lungs. Plus, the machine literally hates Stiles. It seems to work for everyone else but him. Mr. Harris knows this too and gives Stiles papers to copy pretty much everyday. Most of the time, he doesn’t even use the copies! He just puts them in a cardboard box behind his desk with the word “Kitchen” crossed through and relabeled “For Stiles.” He hates Harris _and_ the copier.

The Stupid. Fucking. Copier. This is the third times it’s jammed in about as many minutes and it’s definitely not Stiles’ fault. The thing is cursed! With his luck it most likely is; a witch probably got so mad at it she cursed it and made everyone else (or maybe just Stiles) feel her pain. It didn’t matter which way he put the paper in or how much, it just kept jamming. Stiles was honestly about to give up or cry. Maybe both.

He hears the machine make a screeching sound and soon after the loud beeps tell him that it’s jammed again. That’s it, he done. Stiles is about to take the master copy out when he feels someone come up behind him and apparently do _magic_ because all of a sudden the copier starts working again. Stiles wants  to cry, out of relief this time, and maybe even kiss the magician because all the copies are finally printed. Stiles turns around ready to give thanks when he sees Peter. And yeah, that kiss should totally happen. Like right now.

As Stiles leans up to kiss him, Peter grabs his shoulders to stop him and looks him in the eye.

“As lovely as it would be to kiss you right now, we are in school. And right now, I am Mr. Hale, history teacher, and you are Stiles Stilinski, the kid I give detentions to _way_ too often.” he says with a smirk.

“Please Peter! One kiss! I mean you did just save me from death at the hands of that copy machine; you deserve some gratitude. Plus, I need something so good I’ll forget I’m in Harris’ class for another 30 minutes. Please?”

“I’m glad to know my kisses are enough to take your mind off of Harris, but no. Not right now. Maybe if you come over later I’ll make it up to you.”

“Okay, fine. But I’m holding you to that _Mr. Hale_.” Stiles winks. He lets out a high pitched squeak as Peter pulls him close to his chest and grabs Stiles’ ass.

“Oh dear boy, what I wouldn’t give to take you right here in this room. Leave you breathless and sweaty, your body covered in inky fingerprints showing everyone you belong to someone, to me.” Peter purrs in Stiles’ ear.

Stiles moans as the grip on his ass and hips gets tighter as the words are spoken. Peter bites his neck before walking towards the door.

“Only two more months until I can kiss you all you want. Then I could take you in the street if I felt like it. But until then, Stiles, be a good boy and get back to Harris. Wouldn’t want him to worry.” Peter says as he winks and leaves the room.

Stiles leans up against the copier in a breathless and horny heap. God, only two more months until he can _be_ with Peter in public, get _kissed_ by Peter in public, have _dates_ with Pet-. The copy machine screams bloody murder and snaps Stiles back to the present. Stupid fucking copier.

**Author's Note:**

> Kids at my school can be in dual enrollment which is where they take classes at college and high school so that's what I'm talking about in the first bit. Most seniors at my school give up second semester (rn I'm supposed to be studying for a math test whoops) because most have been accepted into universities so grades don't really matter that much. Most kids have filler classes like being an office aid or a TA. I'm a TA for a teacher I like and I swear to god the copier hates me. It does not like me at all. Every time I try to use it, it jams at least once and I cry. First fic too so concrit is welcome!


End file.
